Half Full
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: cerita dengan alur yang kacau, author yg mencoba membuat ff sedih tapi gagal kkkk.. here Leo x Ravi Wontaek VIXX LR


_._ _Half Full_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Irine shappire present**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The story is mine._

 _ **Pair : Leo x Ravi**_

 _Don't like , Don't read_

 _Yaoi ! BL !_

 _Hate this couple ? nvm. I dont care._

 _Just a newbie author be nice._

* * *

 ** _hi, semua_**

 ** _kalian menyukai bobvi itu ? ahh terima kasih_**

 ** _aku ingin melanjutkannya tapi sialnya doc. di fd terkena virus aku perlu membuat ulang. mohon tunggu ya ?_**

 ** _jeongmal geomawo untuk review nya, kkk~_**

 ** _aku akan segera melanjutkannya , tunggu saja ._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _sebagai seorang simpanan, cemburu adalah tabu._

 _Peraturan ku adalah jangan terlalu mencintaiku_

 _Karna kau hanya simpanan.._ _ **Wonshik**_ _"_

.

.

.

.

=o0o=

Malam masih singgah dipertengahan ketika malam purnama datang berpesta dengan bintang. Udara malam yang cukup dingin membuat mahluk malam semakin genjar mencari makan agar bisa segera mungkin berlindung ke dalam sarangnya lagi.

Hanya saja tidak dengan seorang Kim Wonshik alias Ravi, seorang rapper underground yang kini tengah duduk disebuah taman dekat dengan gedung perkantoran yang begitu tinggi menjulang. Bibirnya bergelatuk cepat mengingat ia sudah duduk disana selama 2 jam menunggu seseorang.

Seseorang itu menyuruhnya untuk datang. Ravi langsung mengiyakan karna orang ini spesial. Benar, kekasihnya.

Ravi tersenyum tipis ketika ia mengingat perkataan kekasihnya untuk tidak mencintai terlalu dalam. Yah simpanan itu memang tidak bisa seenaknya ya ?

Ravi bangkit berdiri melihat orang itu berjalan keluar dengan wajah masam namun masih dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Leo hyung..!" Panggil Ravi sembari berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki atletis itu. Leo melihat Ravi sinis.

"jaga jarak lah.. karyawan ku masih berkeliaran." Usir Leo sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ravi menuju parkiran. Ravi hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti kekasihnya menuju mobilnya.

=o0o=

Ravi tersenyum melihat apartement Leo masih berbau wangi. Biasanya Leo akan menginap dikantor dan membiarkan apartementnya begitu kotor dan berbau tidak sedap. Ravi segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan piring kecil. Ia membawa kue kesukaan Leo.

"Hyung.. aku membelikanmu kue , dima-"

"aku sudah makan." Ucap Leo tanpa melihat Ravi. Leo melepas pakaian atasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke sofa. Tanpa ia sadar kini ekspresi wajah Ravi berubah cemberut. Ravi menyingkirkan roti tadi kesampah dan membereskan pakaian Leo. Ia meraih jas hitam yang jatuh di lantai. Ia mengangkatnya dan sebuah benda jatuh ke bawah.

Ravi menunduk melihat amplop bewarna pink dan biru yang serasi. Namun mendadak kedua matanya membulat.

'apa ? Jung Taekwon.. Lee See Jin.. menikah...'

Ravi terdiam ketika selesai membaca judul undangan pernikahan tersebut. Perlahan senyum miris mengembang dari bibir Ravi. Segenap tenaga ia berusaha menahan air mata yang entah kenapa ingin keluar.

Setelah banyak kejadian yang ia alami dengan Leo, kini Leo akan membuangnya. Meninggalkan bekas menyakitkan, yang akan terus menganga hingga akhir hidupnya.

Demi Leo, ia lari dari kehidupan normalnya. Demi lelaki yang ada dengannya , ia rela kehilangan segalanya. Hanya untuk Taekwoon tapi kini pengorbanannya sia-sia.

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?"

Suara itu, yang membutakannya selama 5 tahun, membuyarkan pikiran dan akal sehatnya. Ravi membalik tubuhnya melihat Leo. Ravi tersenyum tipis. Demi bersama Leo ia rela hanya menjadi pelampiasannya setiap dibutuhkan. Demi Leo yang ia cintai hanya sepihak.

"apa benar kau akan menikah Hyung ?" Ravi bangkit berdiri dan menunjukkan amplop itu pada Leo. Leo langsung membuangnya dan menatap Ravi tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"kau membongkar barang ku ?" tanya Leo dingin.

Ravi menggeleng dan mendekati Leo. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Leo , menangkupnya lembut.

"aku mencintaimu Hyung.."

"kau lupa diri Wonshik-ah"

"kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku kan ?"

"hanya sebagai simpanan, itupun saat aku masih dengan Eunji. Kau disini pun karena aku tetap menganggap mu simpanan ku, itu saja."

"T-tapi kau mencintaiku juga kan ? walaupun sedikit..?"

"apa yang kau inginkan ?" Leo melepas tangan Ravi dari wajahnya dan mendorong kekasih gelapnya ketembok hingga Leo bisa mendengar jelas suara keras ketika punggung Ravi membentur tembok itu. Leo meraih kerah kekasihnya dan meremasnya kuat. Ravi meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika tatapan nyalang itu terpancar dari mata Leo.

"H-hyung... masih bisakah aku disisimu ketika kau.. menikah.. nanti ?" tanya Ravi menahan tangisnya ketika ucapan itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Menjadi simpanan suka rela, tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkannya.

Leo memiringkan wajahnya dan membuat smirk meremehkan dibibirnya. Ia melepas cengkramannya dan meraih dagu Ravi, mengangkatnya , menatap kedua mata Ravi yang memancarkan kesedihan. Leo Mengecup bibir Ravi. Menyapu bibir dingin itu dengan lidahnya.

Ravi ingin memberontak ketika Leo mulai membelai punggungnya. Memberikan sensasi candu yang bisa membuatnya selalu ketagihan untuk terus merasakannya.

Leo melepas ciumannya di bibir mungil Ravi. Ia beralih menghirup aroma leher Ravi.

"ahh.. Hyung.. akh.." Ravi menahan nafasnya ketika mendadak Leo mengigit lehernya dan menghisap lembut bekas gigitannya. Ravi mengerang ketika jemari Leo mulai mengusap salah satu tonjolan di dadanya.

 _Kring~ Kring~_

"ahh.. Leo hyungg..." Ravi mengerang kesal ketika Leo melepaskan tubuhnya yang sudah turn on begitu saja. Leo berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil ponselnya. Leo tidak menggubris Ravi dan mengangkat telponnya. "See jin ? kenapa ? aku mengerti."

Leo segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Leo hyung.. kau mau kemana ?!"

Ravi berteriak frustasi sekeras mungkin berusaha melepaskan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. Leo sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Ravi merosot kelantai dan menangis sambil memeluk lututnya, rasanya terlalu sakit jika harus dibuang sekarang. Karena ia masih mencintai Leo.

=o0o=

Ravi tersadar dari tidurnya, dan ia masih tidur dilantai. Kedua pupil matanya menatap sebungkus obat didekat kakinya. Ravi meraihnya dan secarik kertas tertulis disana.

'obat penenang..? cih'

Ravi bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan wajahnya. Apartement sudah kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Leo hyung akan pulang, jadi Jam 9 pagi ia meninggalkan apartement itu dan kembali ke cafe dimana ia bekerja.

"Ravi hyung.. kau kemana semalam ? kau kan ada shift malam.." Hongbin yang baru saja datang menyerbu Ravi dengan cemberut.

"ah maaf aku lupa Kong.. akan ku gantikan kau malam ini.." sesal Ravi dengan wajah yang lesu. Hongbin melihatnya khawatir ketika Ravi terlihat begitu pucat.

"Hyung.. kau tidak keracunan jarum tattoo kan ?" tanya Hongbin sambil menyentuh tattoo di lengan kanan Ravi. Ravi meliriknya lengannya dan melihat Hongbin.

"tidak aku baik-baik saja.. " Ravi menghela nafas dan mengenakan celemek hitam seragamnya. Hongbin menghendikkan bahunya dan menuju kedapur. Belum begitu lama Hongbin menghilang kini Ken dan Hyuk datang.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat Hongbin yang kerja part time disana.

Ken menatap Ravi dengan intens. Ravi balas menatapnya.

"ada apa Hyung ? kau tertarik pada ku ?" sinis Ravi sedikit risih dan mulai mengelap jendela.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu berkeliaran di kantor JTW.." pikir Ken dan langsung membuat Ravi kaku.

"jangan-jangan kau ada hubungan dengan salah satu orang disana kan ?" tebak Ken begitu mengena Ravi. Ravi menggeleng sambil tertawa gugup

"bukan begitu aku hanya tersesat , pikiran mu itu hyung. Ckckck..." desis Ravi dan menuju menatap pantulan dirinya sesaat di depan cermin.

Bekas kissmark Leo semalam masih tercetak jelas, begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Ken yang masuk kedapur menemukan Ravi tengah termenung menatap kaca disana. Ken menggeleng dan menghampiri Ravi.

"hey kenapa kau terus termenung ?"

Ravi melihat Ken yang menepuk pundaknya. Ken tersenyum dan Ravi tersenyum tipis.

"tidak apa hyung, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.."

Jawab Ravi dan membenahi kerah bajunya.

"jika kau banyak masalah sebaiknya kau cuti dulu saja.."

Ken dan Ravi melihat seseorang dengan tubuh berkulit Tan itu berada dihadapan mereka. Namanya Cha hakyeon. Dia pemilik cafe ini.

"aku tidak ingin pegawai ku yang memiliki aset beharga ini sakit.." kekehnya dan membuat Ravi tersenyum.

"aku tau, daya tarik ku jauh lebih menggoda daripada kau hyung, aku memang lebih tampan.." Ravi menyombongkan keindahan dirinya dan membuat Hakyeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"semua tau hanya aku yang paling tampan, benarkan ken ?" tanya Hakyeon pada Ken.

Ken hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap wajahnya di kaca.

"benar, diantara kami hanya hyung si hitam yang tampan." Dan selesai mengucapkan itu Ken langsung melesat keluar.

"yack ! kau mau ku potong gaji mu hah ? tunggu !" dan Hakyeon mengejarnya keluar.

Ravi tertawa melihat Ken dijitak kuat-kuat oleh Hakyeon dan Hongbin melerainya bersama Hyuk.

=o0o=

Ravi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mandi, atau kapan ia melihat ponselnya. Semenjak ia mengambil cutinya Ia ingin melupakan Leo. Toh percuma saja. Leo akan menikah dan hanya tinggal dirinya sendirian. Ia tidak pernah berfikir menjadi simpanan akan sesakit ini.

Karena saat bertemu dengan Leo , ia tengah dalam keadaan mabuk dan menjalani semua atas dasar nafsu dan ego belaka.

Tapi akhirnya itu membuat Ravi mulai menyukai Leo. Entah kenapa semua , tiap inci tubuh Leo ingin Ravi miliki.

Ia ingin bersama Leo. Hanya Leo.

"Kim Wonshik tak akan hidup bahagia dengan Jung Taekwon…"

Ravi tertawa lirih, air matanya mengalir ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya.

=o0o=

06-09-20XX

Ravi mengenakan jas hitam yang ia beli seminggu lalu. Ia berusaha tersenyum melihat pantulan wajahnya dikaca.

"tersenyumlah.. ia sudah milik orang lain Ravi, ia akan bahagia... percayalah.." Ravi mengigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tangisannya, tubuhnya bergetar , bahkan untuk berdiri dengan benar ia tak yakin mampu.

Ravi menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melihat Leo untuk terakhir kali. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Cukup Kim Wonshik.

=o0o=

Leo berdiri dengan santai dihadapan para undangan tamunya. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Seejin.

"terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian, kami akan segera pindah ke Jepang dan memulai kehidupan baru disana. Jika kembali kesini mungkin kami sudah memiliki beberapa anak, benarkan Honey ?" Leo bertanya dengan nada manis pada Seejin dan langsung membuat Seejin blushing.

"oppa kau mesum sekali.."Seejin memukul mesra dada Leo.

Seluruh undangan ikut tersenyum melihat mereka begitu mesra dan sangat serasi.

Tapi tidak dengan Ravi , ia menunduk.

Hati yang bodoh telah menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri.

Ucapan dan tindakan sesaatnya yang naif telah merusak gelas kaca perasaannya.

Ravi mengangkat wajahnya , ia beradu pandang dengan Leo cukup lama.

Leo terdiam melihat Ravi. Ia perlahan melepas tangannya dari Seejin. Leo masih diam melihat Ravi.

Hingga akhirnya Ravi bergerak meninggalkan ruangan , dan Leo hanya mampu melihat punggung kesepian yang pernah ia lihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ravi.

Leo ingat sesuatu..

Sesuatu yang fatal ia lupakan meski Ravi hanya pelampiasanya..

.

.

.

.

 _Ravi tengah tiduran diatas dada Leo. Ravi terus menggenggam erat jemari Leo._

" _hyung jika kau melepas ku pergi aku pasti sudah pergi jauh dari sisimu.." Ravi tersenyum manis sambil mendongak melihat Leo._

" _memang kamu mau kemana ?" meski bertanya secuek itu Leo sebenarnya sedikit_ _penasaran_ _._

" _bunuh diri mungkin.. didunia ini aku hanya punya dirimu .. ingat ?" kesal Ravi dan mengigit tangan Leo._

" _eish kau ini !" Leo menjitak kepala Ravi pelan. Dan mereka berdua tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"oppa .. kau diam saja .. kenapa ?" Seejin menyentuh tangan Leo. Namun Leo menarik tangannya. Ia menunduk berbisik ke telinga Seejin.

"jangan lupa kau hanya boneka perjodohan. Jangan sentuh aku seenaknya. Aku ada urusan, jangan cerewet dan urus mereka."

Leo tersenyum licik dan mengecup pipi Seejin. Membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget dan mundur kebelakang.

"oppa… kau masih seperti ini ?" lirih Seejin dan Leo hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan.

=o0o=

Ravi menghela nafas setidaknya ia lega melihat Leo bahagia. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan dingin yang menyerangnya.

"haah.. tabahlah Wonshik .. ia sudah bahagia kan.. nah ayo pergi.." Ravi tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kembali ke apartement kecilnya.

Ravi duduk diatas ranjangnya. Menatap obat penenang Leo belikan, ia mengecup botol itu berharap ia mengambil langkah yang benar. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sebotol sojukesukaannya dan duduk di bawah menabur obat itu didekat kakinya.

"satu.. aku bertemu dengan dia didalam club dekat rumah ku ini.." Ravi menelan sebutir obat itu dan meminum sedikit sojunya. Ia terkejut dengan rasanya. Namun rasanya lebih baik kemudian.

"dua.. aku suka saat dia membuka 3 kancing kemejanya.. dia sangat-sangat seksi.." Ravi mengambil obat itu lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Hingga Ravi menyadari benar-benar banyak yang sudah ia lewati dengan Leo.

-o0o-

Leo membuang tali dasinya dengan kasar.

Semua pernikahan ini adalah imbas karena ia ketahuan berhubungan dengan Ravi.

Benar , orang tua Leo menyelidiki semua tingkah laku anaknya dan melihat Ravi seperti parasit dalam hidup Leo, mereka ingin menghancurkan Ravi dengan acara pernikahan ini. kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Seejin dan jika ia menolak maka kehidupan Ravi yang akan menjadi ancamannya.

Dan mereka juga mengancam jika Leo memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada Ravi detik itu juga Ravi akan dilenyapkan.

Sialnya ia terlalu patuh pada orang tuanya dan lebih memilih mendiamkan Ravi hingga acara pernikahan selesai.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Leo lupa jika Ravi adalah mahluk yang terlalu nekat.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju apartement Ravi. Leo mulai khawatir dan was-was.

Ia tidak ingin membayangkan Ravi sedang duduk sambil mengiris urat nadinya. Tidak.

"oh Tuhan.. ku mohon .. biarkan aku memilikinya dengan tenang sekarang.."

Leo berdoa pelan dan tinggal beberapa blok lagi, apartement ada disana.

Jika dipikir ia baru kali ini kembali lagi ke tempat kecil itu.

Tempat dimana ia terpesona saat Ravi terlelap dalam pelukannya.

-o0o-

Ravi setengah sadar dalam posisi meringkuknya. Kepalanya mulai merasakan pusing yang hebat. Tapi Ravi senang itu artinya sebentar lagi dia akan pergi kan ?

Ravi menangis pelan jika kembali memikirkan kenangannya dengan Leo. Ia sangat menyukai Leo. Ia hanya ingin Leo bahagia.

Hanya itu.

Ravi mengangkat obat terakhir ditangannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

 **BRAAK !**

.

.

.

.

"21.. aku masih mencintainya…"

.

.

.

"Ravi !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

==========================Leo x Ravi=========================

Ravi mengerjabkan matanya.

Semua terlihat putih.

Ravi kembali tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya dirinya mati.

Artinya ia bebas dari kenyataan Leo sudah menikah kan ?

"hiks.. leo hyung.. aku mencintaimu.."

Ravi menakup wajahnya dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Walaupun ia sudah mati kenapa rasa sakitnya masih ada ?

Kenapa ia masih ingat dengan Leo ?

Ravi pikir jika sudah mati, ia akan benar-benar lupa akan kepahitan hidupnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu."

Ravi terdiam. Apakah disurga dia bisa halusinasi ?

Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan ia melihat Leo ada disisinya.

Ravi menghela nafas.

"apakah.. surga itu semunafik ini ?" umpat Ravi pelan. Ia melihat Leo mendekati dirinya.

"bodoh.."

Leo menarik kasar surai hitam Ravi , mengecup lembut bibir kering milik Ravi, melumatnya dengan lembut agar menyadarkan Ravi bahwa Ia masih hidup setelah koma 8 hari. Karena overdosis obat yang ia minum dengan rakusnya.

"aku masih hidup ?"

"tentu saja idiot."

"bagaimana dengan Seejin dia sekarang istri mu kan ? lalu kenapa kau disini ?"

"ini hanya bisnis... aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Leo membuang muka menutupi fakta bahwa wajahnya memerah karna malu karena selama ini ia mengenakan topeng wajah dinginnya dan memperlakukan Ravi seenaknya karena ia terlalu malu sekedar mengatakan bagaimana besarnya dia mencintai Ravi.

Ravi menahan nafasnya.

"benarkah ? ucapkan lagi.." kini Ravi menggenggam jemari tangan Leo dengan erat. Leomenatap serius kedua mata Ravi.

Ravi tersenyum lebar.

"aku mencintaimu Kim Wonshik, milik Jung Taekwon."

Leo tersenyum dan memeluk erat Ravi yang sedari tadi mulai menangis.

Ravi menangis lega. Setidaknya hanya dengan ini ia sudah bahagia.

Hanya dengan Leo yang juga mencintai dirinya hidupnya sudah cukup.

"terima kasih.. aku juga mencintaimu Leo hyung"

.

.

.

.

-o0o- E N D -o0o-

Aku tidak pintar membuat ff seperti ini, kau tau dengan benar ? kenapa kau memintanya ?

Ahh sudahlah.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ,

Jika dirasa alur ku tidak jelas ? benar aku pun bingung kenapa,

Kkk~ maaf author ini keterlaluan


End file.
